Baby Kittens
by Raven The Zombie Slayer
Summary: '"So," Naruto questioned, turning pleading blue eyes to the other man. "Can we keep them?"' Naruto brings home a surprise for Sasuke. Please R&R!


**(Authoress' Note): **_**I know it has been forever since I have written anything, but I have just been extremely busy. This story is a product of utter boredom and too many caffeinated drinks at 12:30 in the morning. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**WARNINGS: Cursing **

**Baby Kittens**

Sasuke didn't bother looking up from his book when he heard the front door open. He was in no mood to have his eyes assaulted with the ridiculously bright orange fabric that was no doubt shrouding his Dobe's body. The color was enough to give a blind man a migraine. Sasuke was perfectly content reading his book and letting the blonde idiot go about his own business…

…Until a grungy looking cardboard box was unceremoniously dumped on his lap and the sound of tiny mewls reached his ears.

"Look what I found!" Naruto bounced happily on the balls of his feet, waiting for the raven haired boy to look in the box. "Go on!" he urged impatiently. "Look!"

Sasuke hesitated momentarily before pulling back the top flap of the box and peaking inside. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of seven furry little kittens peering up at him.

"Ew. Where did you find these things?" he asked, picking the box up off his lap and placing it on the ground. He glanced back inside and nudged it a little further away with his foot when the kittens started clawing at the sides, trying to get out.

"Aw! Don't be like that Teme! They're cute!" Naruto exclaimed, picking up the box and cooing at the little critters inside.

"They most certainly are not," the raven scoffed. "And you made me lose my page, idiot," he mumbled under his breath, placing his book on the table beside his chair.

"Of course they are!" the hyperactive blond cried, choosing to ignore the insult to his intelligence. "All baby kittens are cute!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity. "Dobe, kittens are baby cats. The word _kitten _indicates that they _are babies_. You don't have to call them baby kittens."

Naruto glowered at the knowledgeable Uchiha. "I found them! I can call them whatever I want!" Sasuke wanted desperately to roll his eyes again, but doing so twice in one day might just ruin his Uchiha reputation. He chose to smack the blonde over the head instead.

"Take them back to where you found them. They're not staying here."

"But Teme!" Naruto yelled, clutching the box tightly to his chest and chasing after the raven as he wandered into the kitchen in search of something to drink. "I can't take them back! Don't be such a bastard!"

"Yes you can," the older boy stated indifferently. "It's quite easy. Just go back to the location where you first saw them, set the box down, and walk away. Easy. I'm sure some other idiot will come along and take them home. Maybe his bastard will let them stay."

"No, I can't. It's too late! I already named them! Once they've been named you can't take them back! They're my baby kittens forever now!"

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly. "You named them?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cried happily, momentarily forgetting about his previous distress.

"This is Ramen," he said, picking up the small yellow and white kitten from the box where they were mewling unhappily, begging to be set free from their cardboard prison.

"And that's Bear Cat cause he's so damn fluffy! And those are Big Foot, Catzilla, and Ninja," he pointed to each furry little creature, indicating who was who.

"And this one," he said, picking up the small black kitten brooding in the corner of the box, "is Teme Jr."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow at the blonde. "And how did you come up with that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the small creature struggling to escape Naruto's grasp.

"Well, he reminds me of you, bastard. He's moody, bitchy, anti-social, emo, and his death glare is scary as hell… oh, and he bit me."

"Well, in that case," Sasuke began, scooping up the last little kitten; one that hadn't stopped screeching pathetically since the box entered the apartment. "This one is going to be Dobe the Second." The kitten's meowing became even louder, if that was even possible, as it dangled helplessly in the Uchiha's grasp, clawing at the pale fingers uselessly in an attempt to get free.

"Why?" Naruto asked, eyeing the cat skeptically.

"Because he reminds me of you," Sasuke answered. "He's orange, load, annoying, and I already want to strangle him."

Naruto glared at the dark haired boy, sticking his tongue out childishly. Teme Jr. promptly reached up and dug his claws into said tongue, causing the blonde to cry out and jerk his tongue back into his mouth.

"See! I told you, Teme! He's just like you!" Naruto whined, sitting Teme Jr. back in the box with the other captives. He glared hatefully at the kitten, but he couldn't help laughing when the tiny creature glared right back.

"So," Naruto questioned, turning pleading blue eyes to the other man. "Can we keep them?" The Uchiha looked down at the fluffy, purring kittens in the box, then turned his gaze to the orange ball of fluff in his hand. The kitten had stopped his protesting and was now looking up at the raven haired boy with a pathetically pleading look, almost as if it knew what the two humans were conversing about. He sighed, know that no matter what he said, the blonde would get his way and there would soon be a few new additions to their little family.

"Fine. But this is it. No more pets!"

"Yay!" Naruto cried, throwing himself into Sasuke's arms. "Thanks Teme. You're the best! And no more pets. I promise!" Sasuke sighed again, giving in to the urge to roll his eyes just once more, but returned the hug nonetheless.

XXXXX

Naruto did surprisingly well with keeping his promise…

…for about a week.

Sasuke felt a sense of déjà vu when another cardboard box was dumped on his lap a week later, scaring off Dobe the Second, who had been dozing peacefully in his lap. This box, however, was slightly heavier.

"Look What I found Teme. Baby puppies! And I'm naming this one Little Bastard cause he reminds me of you! He growled at me, bit my shoe, and glares whenever I say something stupid!"

-The End-

_**(Authoress' Note) Well, that's all folks. I'm sorry, but that's all I have at this time. I'll try to write something a little more substantial soon, but until then, this is all. Please review!**_

**-Any review is a good review! I don't mind flames. They will amuse me. I'm a major pyromaniac.- **

_**Raven**_


End file.
